


Space Shuttles and Sticky Buns

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Maggie makes breakfast for her two favorite nerds, the Danvers sisters.Established relationship Alex/Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd so please enjoy and I hope I didn't miss any huge spelling or grammar things. Enjoy!

Maggie moved purposefully around her kitchen in her pajamas, humming as she opened the oven to check on the bacon that was sizzling on a baking sheet inside. She examined it for a moment before nodding. She grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the bacon out, replacing it with a big pan of sticky buns. She quickly moved the bacon from the grease of the pan onto a plate.

Next she pulled out plates and silverware and left them in a stack on the counter before moving back to the refrigerator. She pulled out a few packages and began slicing up strawberries, oranges, bananas, and a few apples. She was just finishing adding the sliced fruit to a bowl when Alex's voice from behind her made her jump.

"What's all this?" Alex asked as she stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, kissing her cheek.

Maggie wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face her girlfriend. "The new shuttle launch is this morning."

Alex looked confused. "What does breakfast have to do with NASA?"

"You and Kara always watch launches together though, right?" Maggie smiled when Alex nodded. "So I thought I'd make you two something to eat while you watch."

Alex perked up. "Kara's coming over?"

Maggie nodded. "I texted her earlier and invited her over so you two can watch the launch in your pj's here."

Alex's smile got bigger and she pulled Maggie in for a hug. She buried her head in Maggie's shoulder and said, "I love you. You're amazing."

Maggie chuckled as she returned the hug. "I love you, too. Now go get yourself some coffee and settle in on the couch. Kara should be here in a minute."

"Ok!" Alex bounced over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, then topped off Maggie's mug which was sitting next to the stove. 

As Alex turned to walk into the living room Kara landed on the fire escape and ducked in through the window.

"Hi, Maggie! Hi, Alex!"

"Good morning, Kara," Maggie greeted. "Breakfast is almost ready. Go get comfortable on the couch with Alex. I'll bring your plates over."

Kara smiled and moved into the living room where Alex was already sitting on the couch and surfing through the channel guide looking for the best coverage.

"Alex," Maggie heard Kara jump right in excitedly without greeting, "did you see the new EVA suits?! They streamlined the..."

Maggie tuned out the sisters as they started speaking nerd. Turning instead to pull the sticky buns out of the oven and drizzle them with icing. Then she started making plates for them all.

When everything was ready she balanced the three plates and carried them over to the coffee table in front of the two sisters. Kara immediately grabbed her plate, but paused when she saw that there was a small spoonful of fruit on it.

Kara's nose scrunched, but before she could even open her mouth Maggie cut her off.

"A little bit of fruit wont kill you, Kara. Humor me just this once?"

Kara eyed the fruit warily for a moment before nodding. "Ok."

When Maggie returned to the couch after retrieving her coffee, Alex lifted the blanket she'd thrown over her own lap for Maggie to slide in next to her.

"She actually ate the fruit!" Alex whispered to her. "Even my mom can never get her to eat fruit."

Maggie shrugged. "What can I say. I can be very persuasive."

"Oh my gosh, these are amazing!" Kara exclaimed around a bite of sticky bun.

"Glad you like them. It's my mom's recipe, but I'm not much of a sweet breakfast person so I don't make them very often."

Kara launched herself forward to gape at Maggie around Alex. "You _made_ these?! From scratch?!"

Maggie laughed. "Yep."

Kara gaped at her for a moment longer before looking at Alex with stars in her eyes. "Alex, I love her. You should marry her so she can make me sticky buns for the rest of my life."

Alex threw her head back laughing as Maggie chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"I love her too," Alex replied. "But that is _not_ the reason I'm going to marry her."

"You're going to marry me?" Maggie asked, hoping her tone sounded joking and not too hopeful.

Alex turned her head and smiled at her. "Yep. If you want to, that is."

"Sounds like a plan," Maggie smiled then leaned in to kiss her.

Their kissing was interrupted by Kara smacking Alex's knee excitedly. "Get engaged later! It's time! The final countdown is starting!"


End file.
